Field
The disclosure relates generally to methods and computer software for reconstruction of ancestral chromosomal sequences using information from descendants including genetic data, identical by descent information, and pedigree information.
Description of Related Art
The genomes of individuals who lived long ago can persist in modern populations in the form of genomic segments broken down by recombination and inherited by their descendants. Reconstruction of ancestral genomes, e.g., ancestral chromosomal sequences, using genotype data from a number of their descendants and relatives has been described (Kong et al. (2008) and Meuwissen and Goddard (2010), Elston and Stewart (1971), Lander and Green (1987), Ott (1974); Thompson (2000)). The previous methods require a full pedigree—i.e., the pedigree relationships between all individuals from whom genetic information has been obtained. In addition, previous methods cannot handle large numbers of genotyped descendants or genetic data from hundreds of thousands of genome-wide markers.